


[Art] Doctor Who Fanart

by TinySeaBraveBear (Saoirse_Konstantin)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: Calendar page, Comic Book Pages, F/M, Fanart, Gen, Poster, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:33:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27592769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saoirse_Konstantin/pseuds/TinySeaBraveBear
Summary: My Doctor Who Fan Art.  Might add stuff from Classic Who as well, but for now just characters from 2005 onward.
Relationships: Eleventh Doctor/Rose Tyler, Ninth Doctor/Rose Tyler, Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	1. Guardians of the Universe 001

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lumendea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumendea/gifts), [His_Beautiful_Girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/His_Beautiful_Girl/gifts), [pyrodaemon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyrodaemon/gifts).



This one is inspired by the fanfic series, 'Guardians of the Universe' by Lumendea, which can be found here... 

<https://archiveofourown.org/series/170732>

\

also made a calendar page without the name of the story on it.


	2. Doctor Who: Four, Ten, Eleven, and Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doctor Who poster I made for His_Beautiful_Girl for Christmas featuring the Fourth, Tenth, Eleventh, and Twelfth Doctors. LOVE YOU Twin of My Heart. Happy Christmas. Two sizes currently, Poster size (3:4 ratio) and Calendar Page Size. I will probably add a wallpaper size when I've got more room on my computer so Photoshop will work.


	3. Logan Echolls and the Tenth Doctor in the TARDIS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, His_Beautiful_Girl suggested I make a Logan Echolls and the Doctor graphic... this is the result. Two sizes... Wallpaper (1920x1080) and Calendar Page size (1398x1080). LOVE YOU Twin of my Heart.


	4. Ten and Rose and Some Villains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doctor Who wallpaper (1920x1080) I made for pyrodaemon's brithday. Includes the Tenth Doctor, Rose, the TARDIS, a Sontaran, a Weeping Angel, and a Dalek. Oh and I used the Logo used for the Eleventh Doctor. Happy Birthday pyrodaemon. I hope this coming year is better for you and your family than 2020 was!  
> UPDATE 2021-01-05: Added a Calendar Topper.

Wallpaper:

Calendar Topper:


	5. Nine S01E01: Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm doing a rewatch of NuWho and I think I'm going to try and make graphics for each episode... here's the one for Series One, Episode One: Rose.
> 
> UPDATE 2021:01-05: Added a second version of the wallpaper and a calendar topper.

Wallpapers:

Calendar Topper:


	6. Nine: Timey Wimey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fun little poster I made of the Ninth Doctor. Mostly I was trying out new brushes and this was the result.
> 
> UPDATE 2021-01-05: Added a wallpaper, a landscape poster, and a calendar topper. I also fixed an issue on the original version of the portrait poster.

Portrait Poster:

Landscape Poster:

Wallpaper:

Calendar Topper:


	7. Nine S02E02: End of the World 001

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First of several wallpapers for Series One, Episode Two: End of the World. This was the first one I made for this episode and when I finished I asked His_Beautiful_Girl what I should do to finish it off and she gave me a bunch of fantastic quotes... but I wasn't sure any of them fit having Jabe in the image so I found a different quote and then promptly began making papers for the quotes HBG gave me because they ROCK. LOVE YOU Twin!
> 
> UPDATE 2021-01-05: Fixed an issue with the old wallpaper and added a calendar topper.

Wallpaper:

Calendar Topper:


	8. Nine S02E02: End of the World 002

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The variation of the previous wallpaper with one of the quotes His_Beautiful_Girl suggested.
> 
> UPDATE 2021-01-05: Added a calendar topper.

Wallpaper:

Calendar Topper:


	9. Nine S02E02: End of the World 003

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another wallpaper I made for Series One, Episode Two: End of the World using one of the fabulous quotes suggested by His_Beautiful_Girl.
> 
> UPDATE 2021-01-05: Added another slightly different version and two calendar toppers.

Wallpapers:

Calendar Toppers:


	10. Eleven, Rose: WTF Ten and Martha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, I made this after finding some new to me pix of The Christmas Invasion. When I saw the pic of Rose and realized I also had the pic of Eleven, well, this is the result... lol. Wherein Ten kisses Martha and Rose and Eleven wonder WTF. Includes two posters (one each for landscape and portrait), one calendar topper, one wallpaper, and a 1080x1080 graphic I might post to my instagram.

Calendar Topper:

Landscape Poster:

Portrait Poster:

Wallpaper:

1080x1080 Graphic:


	11. Tenth Doctor, Rose, and Captain Jack 001

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His_Beautiful_Girl suggested I make a Tenth Doctor, Rose, and Jack graphic and this is the result. Includes a calendar topper, two posters (landscape and portrait), a 1080x1080 graphic, and a wallpaper.

Calendar Topper:

Portrait Poster:

Landscape Poster:

Wallpaper:

1080x1080 Graphic:


	12. Tenth Doctor: Tinkerer 001

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I found some great retro diagrams and thought they'd be good for a Doctor Who graphic or two and this is the result. Includes a calendar topper, two posters (landscape and portrait), and a wallpaper.

Calendar Topper:

Landscape Poster:

Portrait Poster:

Wallpaper:


End file.
